wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Podróż do Bieguna Północnego/I/15
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział XV | poprzedni=Rozdział XIV | następny=Rozdział XVI | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ PIĘTNASTY. Forward odparty na południe. Ku wieczorowi wyjaśniło się nieco, i można było wyraźnie widzieć ziemię między przylądkami Sepping i Clarence, rozciągającą się zrazu ku wschodowi, ku południowi potem, i łączącą się z wybrzeżem zachodniem przez język ziemi dosyć nisko położony. Przy wejściu do ciaśniny Regenta morze wolne było od lodów; ale za portem Leopolda zamykała je nieprzebyta ławica, jakby wzbraniać chciała Forwardowi kierunku na północ. Hatteras mocno z tego niezadowolniony, acz niezadowolnienie swe tający w sobie, kazał petardami wyłamać dla statku wejście do portu Leopolda; stanął w nim dnia 27-go maja. Bryg utwierdzono na kotwicach przyczepionych do potężnych gór lodowych, mających twardość i trwałość skały. Kapitan udał się coprędzej przez lody na ląd w towarzystwie doktora, Johnsona i nieodstępnego Duka. Pies hasał radośnie; zresztą, od czasu jak się kapitan dał poznać, zwierzę to stało się bardzo łagodne i towarzyskie i tylko dla niektórych ludzi osady, których też i pan jego nie lubił, okazywało pewną niechęć. W porcie nie było lodów które tam gromadzą zwykle wiatry wschodnie; ląd najeżony wzgórzami stromemi pokrytemi śniegiem, łagodzącym ich zarysy, wdzięcznie się oku przedstawiał. Dom i latarnie wystawione przez Jakóba Rossa, dosyć dobrze się jeszcze przedstawiały; ale zapasy tam niegdyś złożone, zniszczone były prawdopodobnie przez lisy, a może i przez niedźwiedzie, których świeże ślady było widać. I ludzka ręka musiała się przyłożyć do tego zniszczenia, pozostały bowiem ślady bud Eskimosów na skraju zatoki. Sześć mogił zawierających tyluż majtków z okrętów Entreprise i Investigator, poznać można było po lekkiem wzniesieniu ziemi; uszanowały je dotąd wszelkie stworzenia szkodę czyniące: zwierzęta i ludzie. Doktór, pierwszy raz w swem życiu stawiając nogę na lądzie podbiegunowym, prawdziwego doznał wrażenia. Trudno sobie wystawić uczucie rozbudzające się w sercu na widok tych resztek domów, chatek, namiotów, przechowywanych tak starannie w tamtych zimowych stronach przez naturę. — Oto rezydencya, mówił doktór do towarzyszów, nazwana przez samego Rossa, Obozem Przytułku. Gdyby był Franklin dostał się do tego miejsca ze swą osadą, byliby ocaleli. Oto przyrządy które tu pozostawiono; oto piec przy którym ogrzewała się w roku 1851 osada okrętu Prince-Albert. Rzeczy pozostały jak były i możnaby przypuszczać, że Kennedy, kapitan tego statku dopiero wczoraj ztąd się oddalił. A oto szalupa, która go wraz z ludźmi osłaniała przez dni kilka, gdy oddzielony od okrętu, został prawdziwie ocalony przez dzielnego Bellota, który go szukał, mimo strasznych mrozów listopadowych. — Znałem tego zacnego i dzielnego oficera, rzekł Johnson. Podczas gdy doktór z zapałem starożytnika rozpatrywał się w śladach dawniejszych na tej ziemi zimowisk, Hatteras zbierał co zostało z zapasów i nieco paliwa które tam znalazł, co wszystko przeniesione zostało nazajutrz do okrętu. Doktór przebiegał ziemię nie oddalając się bardzo od innych, i rysował widoki wydatniejsze. Temperatura ciągle się podnosiła, i śnieg zaczynał topnieć. Doktór utworzył sobie zbiór dosyć kompletny ptaków północnych, a między niemi kaczek edredonowych, podobnych do zwyczajnych, a mających biały grzbiet i takież piersi, brzuch i wierzch głowy niebieski, a wreszcie białych z odcieniem zielonawym. Wiele z nich pozbawionych już było na brzuchu tego pięknego puchu, zwanego edredonem, które sobie samce i samice wydzierają, aby nim wysłać gniazdo. Doktór widział także wiele fok oddychających na powierzchni lodu, ale nie mógł zbliżyć się do nich na strzał. Znalazł też kamień z wyrytemi na nim znakami: [ E J ] 1849 wskazującemi pobyt w tych stronach okrętów Entreprise i Investigator; posunął się aż do przylądka Clarence, do miejsca w którem Jan i Jakób Ross’owie, oczekiwali w roku 1833 na połamanie się lodów. Ziemia tam pokrytą była kośćmi zwierząt, i znać było ślady przemieszkiwania tam Eskimosów. Doktór chciał wystawić tam kamienny wzgórek i zamknąć w nim wiadomość o przejściu Forwarda z wymienieniem celu wyprawy, ale Hatteras oparł się temu, nie chcąc za sobą zostawiać wskazówek, z których jaki rywal mógłby korzystać. Doktór musiał zaniechać swego przedsięwzięcia, jakkolwiek miał do spełnienia go powody dosyć ważne. Shandon ganił ten upór kapitana, przytaczając, że w razie jakiego nieszczęścia z Forwardem, nie wiedzianoby gdzieby mu nieść pomoc. Hatterasa przewidywania takie nic nie obchodziły. Ponieważ ładowanie na statek ukończone zostało w poniedziałek wieczór, poprobował raz jeszcze przełamać ławicę lodu, aby się skierować na północ. Po niebezpiecznych w tym celu usiłowaniach, musiał się zdecydować na spuszczenie się ku południowi kanałem Regenta; pozostać zaś w porcie Leopolda nie chciał, bo dziś wolny, mógłby zostać jutro zamknięty przez niespodziewane przemieszczenie się gór lodowych, zdarzające się bardzo często na tamtych morzach i którego żeglarze bardzo strzedz się powinni. Jeśli Hatteras nie okazywał na zewnątrz swego niepokoju, to czuł go gwałtownie w sobie; chciał iść na północ, a musiał zdążać na południe! I gdzież przybędzie? Czyż się cofnie aż do Victorya-Harbour w zatoce Boothia, gdzie zimował Jan Ross w r. 1832? ciaśnina Bellot’a będzież wolna, żeby mógł okrążając North-Sommerset zwrócić się przez ciaśninę Peela? A może zostanie uwięziony w lodach przez niejedną zimę, jak jego poprzednicy, i wyczerpie swe siły i swe zapasy? Obawy te burzyły mu umysł; niemniej jednak należało coś postanowić. Kazał zawrócić i puścił się ku południowi. Kanał Regenta ma szerokość mniej więcej jednakową, od portu Leopolda aż do zatoki Adelajdy. Forward sunął nim szybko wśród kry, szczęśliwszy od innych zapuszczających się tam poprzednio statków, które nawet w przyjaźniejszej porze potrzebowały około miesiąca czasu na przebycie tego kanału; to jednak prawda, że wyjąwszy Foxa statki te nie miały na swe usługi pary, i musiały ulegać kaprysom zmiennego a często i przeciwnego wiatru. Osada Forwarda nie bardzo rada zamiarowi dostania się do bieguna, zachwycona była oddaleniem się od północy; w ogóle przerażały ją postanowienia Hatterasa, który sobie wyrobił był już poprzednio sławę zuchwalca. Usiłował on korzystać ze wszelkiej sposobności do posuwania się naprzód, bez względu na mogące ztąd wyniknąć następstwa. A na morzach podbiegunowych nie dosyć jest posuwać się; trzeba jeszcze mieć możność utrzymania się na punkcie do którego dotarto i nie narażać się na stracenie go. Forward mknął całą siłą pary; czarny dym jego komina wieszał się na błyszczących szczytach gór lodowych. Pogoda zmieniała się nadzwyczaj nagle, przechodząc z suchego zimna do mgły śnieżystej. Bryg niewiele zagłębiał się w wodzie, mógł więc trzymać się blizko zachodniego brzegu. Hatteras czuwał bowiem nad tem aby nie minąć wejścia do ciaśniny Bellot’a; bo gdy z zatoki Boothia niema innego na południe wyjścia, jak zatoka Fury i Hekla mało znana, zatem gdyby ciaśnina Bello’ta pominiętą została lub nie dała się przejść, to nie możnaby było wydostać się z zatoki. Wieczorem dostrzeżono zatokę Elwina, odznaczającą się wysokiemi, prostopadłemi skałami; we środę rano nadpłynięto pod zatokę Batty, w której dnia 10-go września 1851 roku, okręt Prince-Albert stanął na długie zimowisko. Doktór przyglądał się troskliwie pobrzeżu za pomocą lunety, bo z tego punktu rozchodziły się wyprawy, które ustaliły pojęcie o położeniu jeograficznem North-Sommersatu. Piękna pogoda ułatwiała rozpatrywania głębokich jarów, któremi ponacinana jest w około ta zatoka. Doktór i Johnson sami jedni podobno interesowali się pustemi temi wybrzeżami. Hatteras pochylony ciągle nad mappami, mało rozmawiał; a niemowność jego zwiększała się w miarę jak się posuwano ku południowi. Wstępował często na kapitański pomost i stał tam całemi godzinami patrząc w przestrzeń i badając widnokrąg. Jeśli wydawał jakie rozkazy to krótko i ostro. Shandon zimne zachowywał milczenie i zamykając się w samym sobie coraz więcej, miewał z Hatterasem takie tylko stosunki, jakie ze służby wynikały; Wall postępował jak Shandon i we wszystkiem zapatrywał się na niego. Reszta osady czekała co się stanie, gotowa korzystać podług swego widzenia i okoliczności. Nie było już na pokładzie tej jedności myśli, tej wspólności pojęć i chęci, które tak są niezbędne dla osiągnięcia wielkich celów. Hatteras wiedział o tem dobrze. W ciągu dnia widziano dwóch wielorybów mknących szybko ku południowi; spostrzeżono także białego niedźwiedzia, i pozdrowiono go kilkoma strzałami, daremnemi jak się zdawało. Kapitan znający wartość czasu w okolicznościach w jakich się znajdował, nie pozwolił na ściganie tego zwierza. Nazajutrz rano bryg minął koniec kanału Regenta; za wyskakującym krańcem lądu, ziemia daleko w głąb była wykrojona. Doktór poznał z mappy że to jest cypel Sommerset-House czyli Fury. — Oto, rzekł do Johnsona, miejsce, w którem przepadł w r. 1815 pierwszy angielski statek wysłany na te morza, podczas trzeciej podróży Parry’ego ku biegunowi. Okręt Fury tak został zniszczony lodami podczas drugiego zimowiska, że osada musiała go opuścić i powrócić do Anglii na Hekli, statku zapasowym. — Z tego pokazuje się, rzekł Johnson, że dobrze jest mieć drugi statek w zapasie; żeglujący na morzach podbiegunowych nie powinniby nigdy zaniedbywać tej ostrożności. Ale nasz kapitan nie chce mieć towarzysza takiego! — Czy uważasz to Johnsonie za nieroztropność, zapytał doktór. — Ja? ja nie robię żadnej uwagi panie Clawbonny. Widzisz pan tam na pobrzeżu te słupy, podtrzymujące resztki namiotu na pół już zgniłego? — Widzę. Parry tam wyładował wszystkie zapasy ze swego okrętu; jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli to dach tego budynku zrobiony był z wielkiego żagla z okrętu Fury, przymocowany drągami i li nami reji. — Musiało to wszystko bardzo zniszczeniu uledz od roku 1825, rzekł Johnson. — Nie myślę, odparł doktór. Jan Ross winien był w r. 1829 zdrowie i ocalenie swej osady temu wątłemu budynkowi. Budynek ten istniał jeszcze w r. 1851 gdy książę Albert wysłał tu wyprawę; kapitan Kennedy kazał go naprawić, dziewięć lat temu. Miło by nam było przyjrzeć mu się zbliska, ale Hatteras nie zechce się zatrzymać. — I dobrze zrobi, panie Clawbonny. Jeśli w Anglii czas jest pieniądzem, to tutaj jest zbawieniem; zatrzymując się dzień jeden, jedną godzinę, można narazić powodzenie całej wyprawy. Niech więc kapitan robi jak rozumie. Dnia 1-go czerwca, we czwartek, Forward przeciął w poprzek zatokę Creswell, Od cypla Fury ląd ciągnął się ku północy najeżony przy brzegu prostopadłemi skałami wysokiemi na stóp trzysta, a zniżał się w stronie południowej. Kilka wierzchołków śniegiem pokrytych, miało szczyty równo ucięte, podczas gdy inne najrozmaiciej ukształtowane, ostremi wierzchołkami mgłę przebijały. Dnia tego temperatura łagodniejsza była nieco, ale też i mniej jeszcze było powietrza; stracono ziemię z oczu. Termometr Celsiusza wskazywał zero. Widziano nieco jarząbków latających tu i owdzie, a stada dzikich gęsi ciągnęły ku północy. Ludzie osady pozdejmowali z siebie część ciepłego odzienia, bo i w tych północnych stronach dawał się czuć wpływ lata. Wieczorem Forward okrążył przylądek Garry, o ćwierć mili od brzegu, mając wody pod sobą na dziesięć do dwunastu węzłów głęboko, i płynął tak blizko lądu aż do zatoki Brentford. Pod tą szerokością powinno się było znaleźć wejście do ciaśniny Bellot’a, której istnienia nie przypuszczał Jan Ross, podczas wyprawy swej w 1828 r. Zrobione przez niego mappy, wskazują, brzeg niczem nie przerwany, chociaż oznaczone są, na nich najmniejsze nawet załamki brzegów; trzeba więc przypuścić, że podczas pobytu jego w tamtych stronach, wejście do ciaśniny Bellot’a było tak zawalone lodem, że go rozpoznać nie można było. Odkrył ją, dopiero kapitan Kennedy w wycieczce odbytej w roku 1852; nadał jej nazwę Bellot’a, oddając tym sposobem „hołd należny wielkim przysługom oficera francuzkiego dla marynarki angielskiej.“